


In Another Universe

by alleah_xd



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other KB cast are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleah_xd/pseuds/alleah_xd
Summary: In some kind of parallel universe, Heechul is not famous, Janghoon still doesn’t want to do entertainment, and Sangmin doesn’t have his debt.In this universe, Kyunghoon accepted the offer of being one of the F4.(originally posted on asianfanfics.com)





	In Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a bit inspired from ep 131 of KB. I might have included some ridiculous things here, I don’t know. This is more like a friendship fic than romance, but still. Friendship is always the start of something, right?
> 
> And again, sorry for the simple plot :D

Heechul is living a normal life.

It is a decent one, to say the least. Being a factory manager of a now famous company who makes televisions, Heechul can’t ask for more… maybe a promotion and a raise would be better though.

He loves his job. The salary is more than enough for his own, so he still manages to give back to his parents and even treat her sister once in a while. He also used his skills of being sociable, and he became an employee that everyone likes.

Because of his relatively high salary, he lives in a big apartment, filled with red furniture and decorations. The said apartment is quite famous too, due to the fact that Seo Janghoon, a former basketball player and National Centre, owns it. After retiring, he decided to just live normally and make a living out of the rent he gets monthly, unlike his seniors and juniors who decided to go to the entertainment industry.

Heechul is close to him, somehow, since they always meet monthly and that he’s been living in the apartment for a couple of years. In one of those monthly visits, he even managed to meet Janghoon’s children, and through this, he experienced being treated as an uncle of someone else’s children.

Heechul is somewhat lucky because he’s surrounded by other celebrities aside from Janghoon. Next to the apartment’s building is a restaurant owned by the famous Kang Hodong. After retiring as an athlete in ssireum, he decided to build a restaurant because of his love for food. Heechul is not a good cook so he always goes there to eat a delicious meal.

 

One fine day, while Heechul was eating his dumpling soup in the said restaurant, he was shocked when he heard Hodong’s screeching.

“Kim Heechul! Kim Heechul!” he heard Hodong said, and he reluctantly stop eating.

“What is it, Hyung?” he asked and he was even more shocked when Hodong gave him a newspaper instead of a reply.

“You’re on the news!” he cheered. Without looking at the newspaper, he talked to Hodong first because he finds it amusing to witness the older man to be this excited.

“I hope it’s not like what you see in 9 PM news…” he joked.

“Do you have a criminal record?” Hodong joked back, which made Heechul smile. Hodong is so supportive towards him, even if he’s brutal sometimes. Hodong patted Heechul’s shoulder when another customer called him, indicating that he has to entertain them and leave Heechul for a while. He used this alone time to read the article Hodong was saying.

_A Handsome Fan, Spotted at Min Kyunghoon’s Solo Concert_

_After starring at the drama ‘Boys Over Flowers’ Min Kyunghoon continued to propel in his solo career and held a solo concert. His solo concert aims to promote his second solo album ‘Picnic’ which was released this year. It was supposed to be released next year but due to public demand, Min’s agency gave the fans what they want._

_But it turns out, this man also captured the fans’ hearts after attending in the said concert. Based on our reliable source, his name was Kim Heechul, aged 26, and working as a factory manager of a famous company. He might be the most handsome manager in Korea right now!_

Heechul read the rest of the article with a picture of him staring at Min Kyunghoon, still wondering how they got the information regarding him. It was confusing for him, but as long as this ‘fame’ will not hurt him and bother his private life, it would be fine.

\-----

Min Kyunghoon, on the other hand, is living his life to the fullest. After having his slump which lasted for who knows how many years, he finally recovered from it, thanks to his few yet very supportive friends. He was even casted in a famous drama, which benefited him and his career so much. He was much more famous now, and he’s back on track.

Although he’s living well off now, he’s still sad that their band Buzz disbanded. He wishes that they’ll have a reunion somehow, make music again, because if he was going to be honest, being on the stage without your bandmates is really saddening to think about.

Speaking of friends, he made a few friends in this very brutal and wild industry. When he was in his lowest, he saw the very few people that are really genuine, the people who truly cares for him. One of them is Lee Sangmin, or the God of Music as other people say. He continually gave the younger advice about music, and he even collaborated with him when writing some songs in his solo album. Kyunghoon is very happy to see the older living happily, handling aspiring artists in his own entertainment company.

He can’t also forget his friend Lee Soogeun, a recreational instructor, which he met when he was on his dark days. He’s not as well-known as the others, but he means a lot to Kyunghoon. He helped him not only emotionally, but also physically. He persuaded him to work out, and play sports for his own good. He’s also witty, and he loves making Kyunghoon laugh whenever they meet.

Lastly, he’s very thankful to Kim Youngchul. He’s a ray of sunshine for Kyunghoon, since he’s one of his friends that are also in the music industry just like him. He’s the god of EDM/Trot in this generation and people love him for being himself. He’s also funny, which makes Kyunghoon wonder why he didn’t try being comedian as well aside from being a singer.

 

In a peaceful dressing room he was currently in, Kyunghoon was shocked to suddenly hear Youngchul’s very loud voice. He already knows he’ll be there any second now since only Kyunghoon listens to him when he wanted to talk about something.

“Kyunghoon-ah!” Youngchul greeted and Kyunghoon smiled in return. Kyunghoon put his phone down and faced the older man, ready to listen to whatever he’s about to say.

“Look at the news!” He said while handing Kyunghoon his phone. He actually knew the news already, so he just quickly read it so that Youngchul’s effort to go to his dressing room will not be wasted.

“What do you think?” he asked to the younger, but Kyunghoon honestly doesn’t have any thoughts about it for now. The silence somehow answered Youngchul’s question.

“You should meet him,” Youngchul suggested, out of the blue. Kyunghoon looked at the man suspiciously.

“C’mon, that’s not a bad suggestion! If people will find out, it will make another headline: Min Kyunghoon and the Hansome Fan finally met!” Youngchul said and Kyunghoon nodded slowly. Kyunghoon understood what Youngchul was trying to say. A fan service, as they say. It’s very important nowadays, because the fans basically give them the fame they have now.

“I’ll talk to my manager. I’ll tell him to contact the guy,” Kyunghoon stated and Youngchul smiled from ear to ear.

“Maybe you’ll find a new friend,” Youngchul said and Kyunghoon smirked at the thought.

 

A few days after the news blew up; the day when they’re having a secret meeting finally came. Heechul is very nervous because he’s finally meeting his idol. Kyunghoon, on the other hand, is a bit pissed. He hates appointments. But he has to be very friendly to the guy. He’s a fan of him after all, and as much as he hates appointments, he loves seeing his fans.

Heechul arrived at the meeting place first. He took a sip of his coffee while waiting for the man. He’s never been this nervous in his entire life. He’s a confident man, but this is once in a lifetime meeting, and he knows how lucky he is to get this opportunity out of all people.

When Kyunghoon arrived a few minutes later, Heechul stood up and initiated a hand shake. This made Kyunghoon smile. Kyunghoon did not see a trace of nervousness on the other guy (Heechul is good at hiding it), and he found it fascinating.

“The news was not lying, you really are handsome,” are the first words Kyunghoon said to Heechul. Heechul eyes widen, not expecting the compliment from the man in front of him. When Kyunghoon saw how shocked Heechul is, his ears turn red. But no one acknowledged it, which Kyunghoon is very thankful for.

“Are the information in the article true? That you are a factory manager?” Kyunghoon asked politely. If the news is true, Heechul is older than him for one year, and he should be respectful.

“Yes, they are. I’m a factory manager,” Heechul confirmed. “And the part where I’m the most handsome manager in Korea… yes that’s true as well,” Heechul added, unleashing his savage and confident side, which made Kyunghoon laugh.

Kyunghoon never thought he’d like the encounter. Heechul seems so passionate, despite having a savage personality. He’s also kind and considerate, which Kyunghoon rarely find to people nowadays. Heechul talked to him comfortably, saying everything that comes to his mind, with Kyunghoon listening and answering him enthusiastically. He found out the Heechul can sing and he requested for the man to sing in front of him.

“Hyung, you should be a singer. With your looks, girls will definitely go crazy over you,” Kyunghoon suggested. “Want to make a duet with me?” Kyunghoon added, and Heechul swears he’s over the moon right now.

That simple talk led to exchange of numbers, and suddenly a conversation about their personal lives. Kyunghoon can’t explain how it happened, their personalities just clicked. They have some similar hobbies and characteristics, but they’re so different in their own ways.

Youngchul hyung was right, he found a new friend in him.

When they both noticed that it was getting late, Kyunghoon stood up. He offered to take a picture with the lucky fan. Kyunghoon was a bit shocked when Heechul placed his hand on his waist, but he guessed that he’s just really comfortable to people so Kyunghoon doesn’t mind at the end.

“It was fun meeting you,” Kyunghoon stated, a statement that would have probably surprised him if he was listening to himself a few hours ago. “This will definitely not the last,” he added.

“I hope so,” Heechul replied and with a handshake, they both left the place, with smiles plastered on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the AU. I just want to imagine something after the brothers said their regrets in ep 131 of KB. It made me wonder, what if the brothers are like that instead of this. But of course, I love them more now. Nothing can beat the present and the real brothers. Because if they took a different path before, KB might not exist. (which is a shame because this show is like one the best) (and kyungchul might not exist as well, I don’t want to imagine that)
> 
> As always, feel free to correct my mistakes :) It will help me a lot, I assure you. And thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
